


This is a Test

by NEX9



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Classroom, Crack, Crack Relationships, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, History Class, M/M, Not Serious, Teacher lay, just for fun, taking a test, yes crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEX9/pseuds/NEX9
Summary: Some nine percent bois are taking and test and they’re all very gay and very whipped. Some were more successful at the test than others.





	This is a Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a crack fic. My friend and I were playing a game where we would alternate writing scentences and this is what we came up with. (We were at church). It’s not edited.

“Xukun is hot.” Linong thought as he sat in history class, taking a test. Xukun sat in front of him and Linong could focus only on the way his hair fell as he ran his fingers through it. Linong would have confessed to Xukun long ago if it weren’t for one tiny issue. He hadn’t told ANYONE he was gay. Not a soul. So, he sat in the closet, peering through the crack in the door at Cai Xukun. Every few minutes Linong would remember there was a test going on and would collect his thoughts, but most of the time he was busy staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. Therefore, Linong barely passed the test with a C. 

“Linong is so cute.” Xukun was in history class taking a test when this thought crossed his mind. The boy sitting behind him was the most adorable boy Xukun had ever seen. His eyes were wide and innocent and his smile was contagious. Xukun was gay. He had come out to his parents at age 13. Xukun was attractive also, and he knew that. He thought that he could easily sweep Linong off his feet if the boy would only come out. This was all Xukun thought about during the test. He got an A. 

“Why is Xukun sooo hot?” Zhengting whispered to Wenjun, his boyfriend, during history. Although they were in a committed relationship, neither of them could deny the truth. Xukun sat to Zhenging’s left and his profile was perfection. Zhengting’s mind began to drift towards the idea of a poly relationship when he heard Wenjun clear his throat. Apparently he had been staring. Zhengting never finished his test.

“Dang Xukun is hot.” Wenjun thought to himself just as his boyfriend whispered the same thing to him. Wenjun’s boyfriend was a flirt, and Xukun was a threat. Luckily Wenjun wasn’t the type to flip out over these things. He briefly began mentally exploring the idea of a relationship with Zhengting and Xukun, so he cleared his throat to clear his mind. Wenjun didn’t answer a single question on his test, but the teacher really liked him so he got an A.

“Wenjun is so hot.” Zhangjing was watching him whisper back and forth with his boyfriend. Occasionally Wenjun would glance back down at his test to reread a question, but he was mostly stealing glances at Zhengting. Zhangjing would glance up every few minutes or so to look at Wenjun again. Every time he did he would feel something smack the back of his neck. He turned his head to the back of the class where he saw Yanjun sitting with a glare and crossed arms. Zhangjing would just roll his eyes and go back to his test. The things hitting the back of his neck were in fact little pieces of paper being rolled into balls by Yanjun most likely. Zhangjing got a B. He wasn’t impressed.

Yanjun couldn’t understand why his glares didn’t feel like daggers being stabbed into Zhangjing’s back. He had been glaring at him since he noticed Zhangjing looking at Wenjun so much. He even went as far as to write Zhangjing notes, which he never read. Most of them said something along the lines of “stop”, or “I’m sitting behind you.” Zhangjing was just ignoring him on purpose now probably. This is what Lin Yanjun spent the entirety of history class doing.

Mr. Zhang was sitting on the couch correcting his students’ tests from that day. He was glad none of them had noticed him fall asleep in the middle of the test. That could’ve been interesting. However, he had enough confidence to assume his students could handle themselves, especially during a test. Mr. Zhang finished up correcting Xukun’s test. A, as always. Zhangjing had done a little worse than his usual today, but not bad. But the more tests he corrected, the worse everyone’s grades got. Linong did poorly, as did Zhengting. Mr. Zhang finally reached the last test. The palm of his hand came up and smacked his forehead. He didn’t know whether to laugh or be angry. All that remained of Lin Yanjun’s history test was the small top corner of two pages held together with a staple and his name scribbled in pencil on the white space.

-The End-


End file.
